


Eight Inches that Changed Everything 由八英寸而引发的……

by racifer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇是写给Johnlock礼物交换的文，johnlockchallenges发在tumblr页面上。给 splendidsparklingfire的礼物，梗是“在小巷里喘不上气”。我有个想写了很久的文，就结合这个梗一起写出来了。</p><p>本篇中，Lestrade告诉了John他们曾经在Sherlock公寓的“缉毒行动”中的发现。这小小的一条信息动摇了John的整个世界。</p><p>希望你能喜欢这篇文，splendidsparklingfire！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Inches that Changed Everything 由八英寸而引发的……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Inches that Changed Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579464) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



**& 1  &**

John Watson喜欢和Greg Lestrade一起出门买醉。这已经变成了每周五晚上的某种惯例，自从Greg终于离开了他那作风不检点的老婆，John的约会也像冬天的柠檬树一样凋零殆尽之后，他们就开始凑在一起找找安慰了。有那么个世界最强的败兴专家当室友和挚友，和女人约会基本上就可以不用想了。当然，John和Greg的酒吧之夜也一样让Sherlock不爽，但他不会横加干涉。他或许可以赶跑John的女朋友们，但Lestrade可是颗他碰不动的硬钉子。

John已经喝了两轮，还有两杯啤酒，他一边说着Sherlock干的又一件搞笑的事儿，一边喝起了第三杯。这回说的是，Sherlock用一个原来装阿司匹林的空药瓶装了些泻药，然后自己忘了，吃了几片。John惟妙惟肖地模仿着那晚Sherlock冲进他的卧室的样子——“John！ John，出事了！我觉得我要死了！”，笑得前仰后合。然后他意识到Greg没有笑。非但如此，探长还在醉眼朦胧地用一种绝对是同情的眼神看着他。

“怎么？”John问道。

“你该知道95%的时候你都在谈他吧？”

John脸红了。“我没有。而且不管怎么说，你认识Sherlock，我也认识Sherlock。所以聊他比较有意思嘛。”

Greg抿了口酒，言不由衷地哼了一声。

“他就是很有意思。至少比我那帮病人有意思多了，这是肯定的。”

Greg暗示地挑起一边眉毛，又喝了一口。

“哦，不是吧！”John气恼地说道，“别犯神经了。”

Greg把John的杯子往他那边推了推，像是安慰，又像是想把他灌醉似的。“那……我要问的话，你得跟我说实话，你俩有没有过……”

John瞪着他。

“说吧！告诉我没事的。一次都没？嘴都没亲过一次？在沙发上互撸？”Greg摆出一副坦诚天真的迷惑人的表情。每次在他那张死板板的脸上看见这样的表情总能让人吃惊，而且让人没办法拒绝。

“ _没有，_ ”John确凿无疑地说道。“老天啊，Greg。你知道他那副德行，他完全无视这方面的事儿。就算有个人在他面前脱了裤子，他大概也会拿着放大镜过来找出个马尼拉寄生虫之类的东西。”

Greg讽刺地对他挑着眉头。 _哦原来你这么以为啊？_

“你这到底什么意思？”John怒道。

“意思就是，如果你，John Watson，在Sherlock面前脱了裤子的话，Sherlock绝不会拿他的放大镜浪费时间，我跟你打赌，一分钟都不会。他倒是可能会立刻跪下呢。”

John感觉自己脸红得更厉害了。这算是夸他吗？他的胃里翻腾起来。大概是喝酒喝的吧。

“你是不是知道什么我不知道的事儿？”John问道，“因为我从来没见他跟什么人在一起过，甚至是对任何人有过兴趣，除非是因为案子和别人假装调情。你见过吗？你认识他可比我要久。”

“不算……吧，”Lestrade说道，不舒服地动了动身子。他猛灌了一口啤酒。

“你到底想说什么？是见过还是没见过？”

“我没见过他和别人在一起，是的，”Lestrade字斟句酌地说道，“但是……我有很好的理由相信，他不像你以为的那样对性毫不挂心。”

John觉得自己的心跳加快了。这可是件新鲜事。“什么理由？告诉我吧。”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“当我没说。我的 _意思_ 只是，我不相信Sherlock是个性冷淡，行了吗？记着我的话。随便你怎么想。”

John呆坐了一会儿，试着弄明白Lestrade到底他妈的在说些什么。忽然一阵可怕的突如其来的愤怒直冲头顶，他感觉自己脸都烧红了。答案简直是明摆着的。

“你不会是说……你和他……”John有些磕磕绊绊地说道。

“上帝啊，不！”Lestrade说道，吓得不轻。“不，John。我不是这个意思。基督啊，我从没……没有。”

John松了口气，真的松了口气。他可想不到如果真出了这样的事儿他该怎么应付。

“那是怎样？”John追问道，“是场里的其他什么人吗？是有人跟你说了什么？看见了什么？还是搜他屋子的时候发现什么东西了？你刚才说如果 _我_ 脱了裤子的话——你是在暗示你知道什么事情能确证Sherlock是个同性恋，是不是？”

这一连串问题劈头盖脸地砸了过去。John知道自己听起来有多迫不及待，但他管不了这么多了。Lestrade叹了口气，似乎更不自在了，好像在后悔自己挑起了这个话头。

“是能证明他 _像是_ 同性恋，”Lestrade说道，低头盯着自己的那杯酒。“大概吧。”

“看在上帝的份上，Greg，就直说了吧！”John喊道。旁边几个酒客纷纷向他们投来异样的目光，但John才不管他们。他现在全身都绷着劲，像一根压得太紧的弹簧一样，几乎要忍不住跨过这张小桌子扯住Lestrade摇晃他。

“好吧！老天啊。”Lestrade嘟囔道。他不情愿地抬头看着John，说道，“提起这个真的是相当错误的，而且极大的违反了规章制度。我得先告诉你。”

“是啊，那，说点我不知道的。”John皱着眉头说道，根本没理他这茬。

“嗯……你知道我们时不时会来次缉毒行动。对Sherlock。”

“然后？”

“第一次是在两年前。他完全没想到。”

“然后呢？”John往前探了探身子，追问道。

Lestrade舔舔嘴唇，耸了耸肩。

“你是看见什么人了吗？谁在哪儿？”John问道。

“不是。”

“那就是有人刚出来？”

“ _也不是。_ ”Lestrade只是定定地看着John，就好像在等他自己猜出来一样。

猜谜啊。那好吧。要是非得这样的话，John能跟他玩他妈的一晚上。

“你发现了其他人的衣服，或者私人物品什么的。”

“没有。”

“那就是有个男的给他发了封邮件。”

“不。”

“照片。录像。”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“不是。”

John敲着桌面思索着。“黄片？”虽然这有点难以置信。他从没看到过任何证据证明Sherlock看过黄片，而如果这是真的的话，Sherlock对John干过这事儿的恶毒评论就着实太虚伪了——

Lestrade摇头。“不是，John。不是黄片。”

“那是啥？”John不耐烦地问道。

Lestrade抬头盯着天花板。“老天，我真的不该这么干。这 _太_ 他妈的违规了。”

“我有权知道，”John固执地说道，“操他妈的不管怎么说，老子还住在那儿呢。”

“你 _没有_ 权利知道，”Lestrade坚决地说道，“如果Sherlock想让你知道，他会告诉你的。”

Lestrade是对的。但John才不会就此罢休。显然有件重要的稀奇事儿Lestrade知道而他不知道，这种事情他怎么能放过；而且是关于Sherlock的，关于Sherlock和性的事情，基督啊。

“好吧，我无权知道。”John承认道，“但是看在上帝的份上，我想知道。拜托。”

Lestrade扑哧笑了出来。“好吧，至少你还挺诚恳的。也算是下了功夫求我了。干得不错。”

“Greg，”John半是警告半是讨好地说道。

Lestrade大大地叹了口气，垮下了肩膀，John知道他赢了。Lestrade往前凑了凑。

“好吧，John，但是该死的，要是问起来，这事儿绝对不是我说的，懂了？这绝对是彻头彻尾地侵犯他人的隐私权的做法，我真他妈的不想告诉你……”

“就快说吧。”

Lestrade在心里斗争了一会儿，然后蹦出了几个词。“就是……在Sherlock的床头柜里。我后来再没见过那个，但是第一次的时候，他 _不知道我们要来_ 。你懂得？”

John等着下文。

Lestrade四下看了看，然后用气声说道。“他藏着根假阳具。”

John不敢置信地瞪着Lestrade。“不是吧。”

Lestrade挑起一边眉毛。“我也不敢相信啊，但我可是亲眼看见了。是我搜的他那屋，所以我敢肯定不是别人放在那儿的。”

John大笑起来。这太滑稽了。第一，这是无害的（他以为还会是什么？鞭子？充气娃娃？恋尸癖？一只羊？）；第二，这和他认识的这个Sherlock Holmes可是相当不搭调。

“对了！他大概是在拿它做实验呢。”John不屑地说道。

“在他的 _床头柜_ 里？旁边放着 _润滑剂_ ？”Lestrade大摇其头。

John皱着眉头。“那东西长什么样？”

Lestrade用一种“你傻了吗？”的眼神看着他。“那玩意就像个该死的假鸡巴！你觉得能长成什么样？”

John有点脸红。“我是说……那个是……像那种又细又白会振动的玩意还是……”

“该死的这有什么关系？操，我开始干嘛要提起来呢？大概更大点吧，不知道，有八英寸左右。”

“什么颜色的？”

“操，什么颜色？！”Lestrade怒了，“你他妈的是在逗我？”

John脸红得更厉害了，但他还是说道，“我很难想象那个啊。拜托！”

“如果你是在问我Sherlock是不是有个像黑人的大屌一样逼真的假——不好意思，形容词略多了——答案是不。那玩意是……粉色的。有点粉。接近肉色的那种，随便你怎么叫好了。该死的，你知道，就像根鸡巴。龟头，血管什么的都有。没蛋蛋。现在够了吗？还是你想让我他妈的画张图给你看？”

John感觉脸都烧了起来，心在胸腔里跳得厉害。老天，他真是醉昏头了才会继续这样的对话。

“我就是不明白为什么Sherlock会把……那个……放在床头柜里。我是说——”

Lestrade用一种极愤怒的眼神看了他一眼，就像是在说 _“你难道彻底傻了吗？”_ 他一口喝干了杯子里的酒，站起身说道：“我得再来一杯。可能得两杯。你呢？”

“我还好，”John说道。他还是没能消化这个事实。

Lestrade往吧台走去，让John有机会能冷静一下。他知道自己就像个傻瓜一样问个不停，但他就是忍不住要这样。他还是没办法相信Lestrade告诉他的事情。这怎么可能。

他试着想象，Sherlock躺在床上，打开床头柜，拿出一根天杀的八英寸长的假阳具，推进……这不会是真的，是不是？这肯定是他因为好奇而拿来玩的，要不就是实验，或者……

但是内心里，John和Lestrade一样，心知肚明。

Lestrade坐了回来，手上拿着一杯酒。之后好一会儿，他们只是相对喝着酒，一时无话。

“上帝啊。所以你真觉得他是同性恋？”John最后说道。

“那个，我不觉得有多少直男想往自己的屁股里塞那种东西，你不觉得吗？”

John畏缩了一下。是的。大概不会。

“你觉得他为什么不……就简单地跟男人约会？”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“这可问住了我了。因为他在交朋友上就没热心过？但是想想看，他的空窗期也够久的了，他长得又不难看。”

John翻了个白眼。这句话也太轻描淡写了。John见过不少人为Sherlock如痴如醉的样子——有女人也有男人。Sherlock总是一副冷冰冰毫不在意的样子，要么就是纯粹残忍地对待他们。

“他不喜欢大多数人，John。我知道你懂，但我不觉得你意识到了， _真的_ ……”

John看着他，感到了一丝温暖。“我知道。”

“你看，我还是不觉得你明白了。在你突然出现，而且……一直像那样 _紧随_ 他左右的时候，嗯，也就难怪我们都觉得……你知道。”

John点了点头。

“好吧，”Lestrade说道，喝光了他的啤酒。“我觉得今晚让我们毁得差不多了。看吧，我就不该告诉你的。这是Sherlock的私事。还有……我很抱歉。假如他一旦发现了，而且事情闹大了的话，你还是就告诉他吧。”

“我不会出卖你的，Greg。”

“是啊，但那可是Sherlock，是不？”Lestrade叹了口气。“他会知道的。那天……在我搜查完从他卧室出来的时候，他脸上的那种表情，John……他知道我看见了。我从没见过他那么 _难堪_ 。或者说是，脆弱。我跟你说，那让我觉得我就像个该被道德谴责的混蛋。我现在也有那种感觉。”

现在轮到John对从酒醉了的探长嘴里套话而感到罪恶了。“没关系。我不会让他有任何理由怀疑你告诉了我这件事的。”

Lestrade拍了拍他的肩膀。“晚安，John。”

**& 2  &**

John对Lestrade的保证是说起来容易做起来难。事情是这样的，他还是情不自禁地在想这件事。每次他看向Sherlock的时候，他总是不由自主地想到那根假阳具。一开始，这只是像某种现实检验，好像他仅仅在试着幻想Sherlock手里握着那么个东西，也许会拿着它在胸口磨蹭两下。这让John有点想笑。狂笑。这毫无道理，就像看着80岁老奶奶穿着一身印花裙子和整形鞋玩跳伞一样。

 _不_ ，他在心里暗自发笑。 _不会的_ 。

Sherlock停下了他对绑匪领子上的泡菜汁污渍的刻薄评论，恼怒地看向John。

“看在上帝的份上，你在想什么呢，John？你一直在……笑。”

“没什么，”John说道，努力抹去自己脸上的笑意。“你继续。”

\---------------------

几个晚上之后，John半夜醒来，觉得自己好像听见了什么动静。他瞬间彻底清醒了，脑子里只剩下一个念头。

他是不是……刚才听见了……？

他坐了起来，在黑暗中仔细听着，心跳得厉害。他什么都没听见。过了好一会儿，他才慢慢地爬下床，穿过房间，下了楼，试着不弄出一点声音，屏息凝神听着。公寓里漆黑一片。他尽可能走近Sherlock的房门，站在那儿，屏住呼吸。但还是什么都没听见。

他突然意识到了自己在干什么。半夜鬼鬼祟祟地在公寓里游荡，试图听见Sherlock自慰的声音。用假阳具。他脑子里理智的声音念叨着一大串的责备，但那全被他不知餍足的好奇心吞没了。

_Sherlock是不是真的……在做那个？_

就算他两年前有过，现在还会这样吗？还是那只是一次短短的实验？ _我想知道我会不会喜欢被阴茎插屁股？嗯。我会给它打个四分，但还是可以放弃的。_

就在John在黑暗中站着的时候，他第一次完整地幻想出了那个场景，他的想象补充了耳朵所没有听到的事情。他想象着Sherlock，赤裸着，躺在床上，白皙的皮肤闪着光芒。他想象着那些长长的手指将那根假阳具推进抽出，推进抽出，另一只手紧握着他的勃起，身体在快感之中扭动着。

上帝啊。事情要脱离控制了。

John冲回自己的房间，裤子顶起一大包。他在“抚慰”它的时候拼命阻止自己想到Sherlock。

\------------------------ 

几天之后，趁着Sherlock出门，John进了他的房间。他没在床头柜里找到假阳具，润滑剂，安全套或者任何的性玩具，甚至连护手霜和纸巾都没有。他也找了床底下、柜子里、抽屉里甚至床垫褥子之间，什么都没有。

是Sherlock不再用那个了吗？还是说他找了个好地方把它藏起来？他当然很会藏东西，只要他想藏。John没找到不代表那根东西就不在房子里了。

他走出了房间，心里充满了罪恶感。

那天晚上吃晚饭的时候，Sherlock用一种严厉冷酷的目光审视着John。John假装没有看到。

真是神奇，一个想法是怎么在你心中扎根生长蔓延的。开始的时候你可能会觉得这真是操蛋的奇葩，但随着时间的推移，这就变得“寻常”起来。作为Sherlock的室友，John绝对可以分享这种体验。221B就像个平行世界，上下颠倒，左右倒置，人耳朵冻在冰盒里，浴缸里养着食人鱼，就像在阴雨天穿双软拖鞋喝杯热茶一样自然。

但是那个想法依旧挥之不去。他脑子里还是不断重放着Sherlock和一根假阳具的场景，而渐渐地，那从怪异和滑稽变成了……火辣。John把茶递给Sherlock的时候，他几乎能看见那些优雅的手指是如何在粗厚的橡胶杆状物上合拢的。他看着Sherlock打字时咬着嘴唇的样子，不由得想到他会不会把那东西推进那两片完美的弓形嘴唇之间，他会不会喜欢舔它，吸它，这会不会让他性起。John想知道他有没有真的吸过别人的那话儿（一定有过，John断定，在他更年轻的时候；Sherlock没有别的，就是既有好奇心，又愿意满足自己的好奇心）。然后轮到他的屁股……老天爷，他的屁股……

在那次酒后吐真言的事情过了两周之后，他们到了一个罪案现场，Lestrade和John看着Sherlock检查尸体。他利索地脱掉了自己的Belstaff大衣，扔给John，嘴里咕哝着什么有点热。然后他又走了回去，全神贯注地看着那具尸体，几乎是趴跪在地上，用小臂支撑着身体， _弯腰_ 去闻那死人的耳朵。

这让他的屁股清楚地， _无比清晰地_ 展露出来。John猛抽了一口气，不由自主地盯着他看。那实在是……丰满而圆润，附着在他像青少年一样紧窄的髋骨上，下面连着两条长长的腿。Sherlock修身的灰色长裤在他的臀瓣附近绷紧，显露出一道引人遐想的裂缝的形状。John想象着那根假阳具一次次插进抽出的样子，然后，因为如果就一根假阳具浮在空中这么干实在是不合情理，于是John想象着他自己拿着它，把它推进去，抽出来，一次又一次。场面开始变得更加……

“John！”Lestrade的声音打断了他的幻想。

John眨了眨眼睛。Lestrade正盯着他，有点脸红，一副尴尬的样子。Sherlock也在看着他，思索分析着，只是回过了头，屁股依然翘着（该死的，那线条可真是漂亮）。而John自己呢，在一个见鬼的罪案现场中间硬了。

John整了整自己的外套，挺直肩膀站成最标准的军姿，说道，“我可以在外面等着。”然后转身走出了房间。

**& 3  &**

John泡了茶。Sherlock坐在桌旁，旁边摆着一圈跟青蛙毒素有关系的实验材料，但他没在摆弄那些东西。他的手相对搭成塔状，撑着下巴，视线若有所思地飘向远方。

John还没反应过来，那个他想问了好一阵子的问题就自己蹦了出来。显然，它实在等得不耐烦了，决定自己跳出来找死。

“你是同性恋吗？”John问道，然后猛地闭上了嘴，在心底痛骂自己。但是现在既然覆水难收，不管是死是活，John都想听到个答案。

Sherlock深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼了出来，就好像他正等着他问这个问题一样。他转了下自己坐着的那把厨房椅子，把脚搭在旁边的椅子上。他的睡袍敞开了，滑落到两边，露出两条赤裸的长长的、长长的腿来（天啊），还有他干净无比的白色三角裤。深蓝色T恤衫的下摆微微地翻卷上去，在蓝白之间露出了一道紧实的腹肌。

这不是John看到Sherlock穿得最少的一次——他可绝对不是礼仪模范。但这却突然像挑衅一样让人暴躁上火，John真想转身用力地捶两下橱柜。但他不能也说什么，因为Sherlock脸上的表情是彻头彻尾的无聊，而且丝毫没意识到自己哪里做错了。他只是架着腿，一副兴致缺缺的样子。

该死的，John一秒钟也不信他。

“你原来以为我是无性恋。现在你又觉得我是同性恋。”Sherlock思索着说道。

“我不是说我以为你是。我是在问你，就是这样。我问你你是不是。”John咬着牙说道，“如果你不想告诉我的话——”

“有什么事情改变了你的想法，”Sherlock的语气确凿无疑。他抬起一只手垫在脑后，伸展了一下脊背。“试问，那会是什么呢？”

“Sherlock，”John警告他。

“你一直在盯着我看。自从三周前你和Lestrade出去喝酒的那天晚上开始。后来，我注意到，你们就没有再一起出去过了。有意思。”

John深吸一口气。他不会继续这个话题的。“Lestrade最近很忙。我也是。好了。我要去穿衣服了。”

John匆忙地从Sherlock身边走了过去。

“Lestrade那天晚上告诉了你关于我的什么事情，让你改变了对我性向认知的事情，让你一直想着、摆脱不了的什么事情。你甚至还翻了我的房间。”

John已经踩在门口的脚步停了下来，身子一僵。“听着，我很抱歉。我侵犯了你的隐私还有……我们就别再提这事了，行吗？这不关我的事。怎样都没关系。”

Sherlock在椅子上仰着头，看向John，他的脸上下颠倒，脖子伸长，眼中神色让人捉摸不透。John感到五脏六腑发紧，小腹里一阵发热。

“当然了，John，不提了，没问题。”John讽刺地哼了一声，转身走了出去。

**_& 4  &_ **

那人是个屠夫。这是他白天的工作，也是他业余时间做的事情——谋杀。他们追着他跑了好几个街区，直到他的同党追上来，朝他们开了枪。John反击回去，或者说是试图反击回去，然后他意识到自己的宝贝手枪在刚才的长途奔袭中卡住了，卡在了他的背后。他只庆幸自己没一枪崩了自己的屁股。但是结果就是，他们开不了火了。

Sherlock知道了，John也知道，旋即那屠夫和他同伙也意识到了。追逃的两方立时变换了角色，John和Sherlock连忙飞速跑上屋顶，躲避子弹的追击。

Sherlock拉着John下到楼梯间，靴子的声音在他们身后紧追不舍，然后他们闪进一处不显眼的侧门，转过拐角，穿过小巷，上了消防通道，直到最后……十分钟之后，他们似乎终于甩掉了追兵。

只是现在John正挂在半空中，在一个过于短窄的消防通道外面，在巷子的正上方足有10英尺那么高。他的胸膛因为刚才的跑动而剧烈起伏着，他低头看了一眼，地面似乎遥不可及。Sherlock就站在他下面。

“跳，John！快跳！”

“我不想摔断点什么。那他妈的会疼得要死的，”John低头看着地面，毫不迟疑地说道。他短暂地考虑了一下把自己拉上去，他确信他们已经甩掉了那群人。但现在他因为刚才的追逐而上气不接下气，肩膀发疼，他觉得自己实在没力气了。摔断脚踝，或者一条腿，看来已经不可避免了。

“这没有看起来那么高。来吧——我会接着你的。”Sherlock举起手臂说道。

“好极了。那你的脸就该开花了。”John喘息着讽刺道。

“看在上帝的份上，我知道该怎么接住掉下来的人。放手吧！”

John照做了。

他掉了下去，感觉瞬间就穿过了可怕的高度，然后摔在了Sherlock身上。显然距离比Sherlock预期的要高，因为在John撞到他的时候，他没忍住低哼了一声，向后跌倒，带着John倒在了他的身上。

John意识到自己的手正撑在地面的鹅卵石上，而且没感觉到什么代表严重损伤的疼痛。至少他是这样。

“你， _哈啊_ ，还好吗？”John喘了口气，说道，扫视着Sherlock的脸上有没有疼痛的迹象。他抬手梳过Sherlock的卷发，寻找有没有血迹和肿块。

“还好，”Sherlock也有些气喘，仰头看天，嘴角上挑，脸上露出了每次成功脱险之后的那种洋洋得意的神情。他看着John，然后笑出了声。

John也不禁吃吃笑了出来。“哦，操，”John说道，“这真是太疯狂了。多谢上帝，那家伙的哥们枪法烂爆了。虽然我们还是把他们追丢了。”

“不，”在他下面，Sherlock毫不在意地挥了挥手，依旧在努力调整呼吸。“我知道他逃跑的路线，已经短信了Lestrade。”

“在我们逃跑的时候？”John不敢置信地问道。

“逃跑用的是脚，不是手指，”Sherlock拿出他的手机以示证明，微笑起来。

John感到心中涌起一阵惊奇和钦佩的暖流。他不是第一次对Sherlock有这种感觉了，但现在，他对Sherlock的身体的感觉似乎不一样了。在他把手机放回去的时候，又或者是因为他脸上欢快的笑容，让John突然感觉到了有些事情 _真的_ 不一样了。

他整个人都趴在Sherlock的身上，大腿贴着大腿，起伏的胸口挨在一起，四肢大张躺在脏兮兮的小巷尽头的石头上。

John僵住了，笑容从脸上褪去。他睁大了眼睛看着Sherlock。他想挪开，他应该挪开，但他动不了。他感到身上忽然失去了力气，皮肤无比敏感，每一处和Sherlock紧挨着的地方——真是该死的特别多地方——都突然温暖地刺痛起来。恐惧在他的心中慢慢涌起，他注意到自己的腹股沟挤压着Sherlock的腹股沟，而Sherlock的髋骨也轻轻擦过他的髋骨，抵着他的小腹。他觉得他能感觉到Sherlock的阴茎柔软的形状，然后，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，话也说不出，动也动不得，因为Sherlock阴茎的轮廓开始变得清晰起来。但是John，迷迷糊糊地，只能感觉到自己尴尬的反应，他硬了，而Sherlock一定也能感觉到。他发现自己在摩擦着Sherlock腹部柔软的凹陷处，就好像他的阴茎正自顾自地奔向目标。这太明显了。

John咽了口吐沫，然后，慌张地，试着撑着地上的鹅卵石站起来。但在他刚要站起来的时候，Sherlock的双臂像钳子一样卡在他的腰间，牢牢地稳住他。

“Sherlock！”John挣扎起来。

“John。”Sherlock轻声说道。

他的手臂坚如钢铁，John停止了挣扎，愤怒地紧紧抿着嘴。Sherlock的眼神落在了他的嘴唇上，脸上顿时僵住了。

“放开我，”John咬着牙说道。

Sherlock沉默地摇了摇头。像是强调自己的观点一样，他勾起一边小腿，锁住了John的脚踝。

John还在因为刚才的奔跑——也可能是因为现在的兴奋——而喘息着。而且，操，这让他和身下的那具躯体贴得更加紧实了。这姿势快要了他的命了。简直像噩梦一样。他脑子里面只能想到， _该死的他脑子里仅剩的就是_ ，那根操他妈的假阳具；想到他用膝盖分开Sherlock的腿，扩张他，然后把那东西推进他直至末端。他这辈子从未如此急切地想操一个男人，从来没有，但现在那情绪来了，凶恶生猛，摧枯拉朽一般。

亲爱的上帝啊拜托让这一切只是场梦。别让它成真。

至于Sherlock呢，这个恼人的小疯子，还在搅乱John的理智。他明知道接下来会发生什么，会有多羞耻，但他居然变本加厉，手指用力到能掐出淤青。他面容凝重，目不转睛地盯着John，坚持不放手。 _操你的，Sherlock，_ John满心苦涩地想到，连讽刺的心情都没有。

“Sherlock，让我起来。”John用他那“我要杀人了”的语气，安静地说道。

“不，”Sherlock哑着嗓子说道，这让John感到一阵战栗。他受不了更多的刺激了。

好像要进一步明确自己的目的，Sherlock用他的另外一边小腿压住了John的另一侧脚踝，挑战般地扣住它。John可以挣开，当然了，但这会引发更多不必要的暴力行为，他不是真想动手杀人的。基本不想吧。

“让我站起来，就他妈的现在！”John听到自己说道，“要不然我敢发誓，我会扒了你的裤子就地上了你，就在这儿，在这巷子里。”

John本意是吓他一吓的。 _他_ 确实被吓到了。这话应该像一个响亮的巴掌一样，让这自命不凡的混蛋放手。但Sherlock只是倒抽了一口气，然后紧盯着他看。John瞪了回去，想让他知道他是认真的在说， _让、我、起、来。_ 他们两个就这样僵持着过了好一阵子。

然后Sherlock……基督啊。他半阖上眼帘，仰起头呻吟了一声。他困住John的力度一分一毫也没有减少，只是挺起身子碾磨着John的下身——John明显地看出来，Sherlock现在硬得像根棍子——用他自己坚挺的勃起顶着John胀痛的那根，扭动腰胯慢慢画着圆，让他们相抵摩擦。

巷子里的空气似乎瞬间消失了。John以为他已经够性奋了，但他错了，这连性奋的前奏的前奏都算不上。这强有力的现实冲击得他眼前一黑，让他几乎要尖叫起来。他的手不听使唤地解起了Sherlock的皮带和拉链，抖得厉害，以至于他都不知道他的手指是怎么完成这些动作的。但他做到了。Sherlock门户大开的裤子被他粗暴地拽了下来，连内裤一起一把拉下Sherlock的大腿，然后顺手脱掉了Sherlock的鞋，把这一堆衣物直接扔到一边去。这一系列动作瞬间完成，估计绝对能创造个给对象脱裤子的世界记录了。

他转头看回Sherlock身上，看到他的阴茎直挺挺地立着，甚至还因为渴望而抽动了两下。

“我——操！——我没带套子，”John喘息着说道，“也没带润滑。我们没法——”

但Sherlock从他的大衣口袋里摸出了什么东西。他扔给John一只未拆封的安全套，他自己则像只狂躁的小狗一样用牙齿撕开了一个小包，把里面透明湿润的凝胶状物涂满了两根手指。他的手也在微微发颤。

John着魔了似的看着他，看着Sherlock抬起屁股，指尖摸索按揉着自己的洞口，然后慢慢插进了一根手指。

“快戴上！”Sherlock看着John仍然死攥在手里的安全套，不耐烦地低吼道。这真是挺无礼的，但在遥远的街灯映射出的奇异的散漫微光之下，John能看见Sherlock面颊和脖颈间因情欲而泛起的点点潮红。他就像John一样狂乱。天上的好上帝啊。

“哦。”John应了一声，撕开包装，血液在耳边轰鸣着。他意识到自己仍然衣着整齐，于是一只手拿着那东西，另一只手笨拙地解起了纽扣和拉链。

他的阴茎终于从裤子里解放了出来，它硬得像块石头。这么硬，天哪，他都好几年没这么硬过了。也许这就是为什么他感到全身刺痛（缺乏血液流通），一种飘飘然的欣快感模糊了他的感官。或许这是因为他在看着Sherlock，Sherlock该死的Holmes，用两只疯狂的、不可思议的长手指操着他自己，双腿大张，屁股有节奏地向上挺动着。

John呻吟了一声。操，他必须得做，不然他就该在还没插进去的时候耻辱地射出来了。

“Sherlock，”John低声说道。

“现在。”Sherlock抽出了自己的手指，向John伸出手。

John俯身用一只手撑住自己，另一只手调整了一下阴茎的位置抵在入口处。他低头看着Sherlock的眼睛，一瞬间有些犹豫。他到底在他妈的干些什么啊？他正要操他最好的朋友。在一个天杀的小巷子里。

“我想要你，”Sherlock抬头暴躁地看了一眼John，坚决地说道，“快做。”

所有的犹豫瞬间灰飞烟灭。John推了进去。在顶端突破那圈肌肉环的时候遇到了一瞬间的阻碍，Sherlock深吸了一口气，John也是，然后他退出一些，又重新插了进去，这一次直插到底，进入了一片紧致的火热之中。

有一小会儿，他动都不敢动，只是伏在Sherlock的胸口，不小心从口中漏出一声低沉的呻吟。他们都还穿着衬衫和大衣，而他的下身却被Sherlock火热湿滑的肉体紧紧裹住，这可真是太荒唐了。

“动，”Sherlock喘息着说道，屁股向上抬，双手掐着John的后腰。

John照做了。

John忘记了小巷，忘记了一切，除了在Sherlock体内抽插的感觉。这欢愉几乎令人招架不住，这环绕着他阴茎的紧致收紧的感觉。Sherlock的回应如此热烈美好，让他几乎要喊出声来。Sherlock喘息着念着他的名字，更用力地抓紧他，迎合着他的撞击，碾磨着两人的下体。John没有这种体验，也抽不出精力思考，只能竭尽全力地对抗着即将来临的高潮，但Sherlock似乎完全明白该怎么挺动腰臀来获得最大程度的愉悦。 _前列腺。对了。_ John忽然想到。于是他换了个方向撞击那个部位，一次又一次，脸埋在Sherlock的颈间，只想取悦Sherlock，想给他他所需要的。

“哦，John，”Sherlock几乎是在耳语了，在他的身下战栗起来，然后Sherlock环绕着John的那圈肌肉突然痉挛着收紧，抵在John肚子上的勃起更加坚挺，然后高潮了。John感到一股热流慢慢浸透了他的衬衫。他低头咬着Sherlock的锁骨，深深插进Sherlock的身体，绷紧身子射了出来。

\--------------------------------

John拉上自己的裤子拉链，努力不去看Sherlock从巷子另一边捡起团成一团的脏裤子和鞋。他还半裸着，慢慢穿起裤子来，在街灯之下显得年轻而脆弱。John感到一阵羞愧，脸上泛红——当然了，是的，他绝对该这么想。Sherlock没有看他。他现在随时可能消失，重新变得冰冷而残忍，自我保护，也许还会好几天不回公寓。

John决定了， _不_ ，这次不能这样。只要他能阻止，他就不会放任不管。

等到Sherlock终于穿好了鞋，他径直走到了他身边，抓住了他的胳膊，Sherlock挣扎了一下，但没挣动，John直接把他拉进了一个拥抱之中。

John双手捧住Sherlock的脸，强迫他直视自己。

“ _这，_ 真是他妈的棒极了。”John说道。

Sherlock微微皱起了眉，好像被刺痛了一般。“是一次不错的一夜情，我敢肯定。但你不是同性恋。”

“是吗？那，显然，我也没那么直，”John笑了起来。

Sherlock却没有笑。他的脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色。“我不……知道，John。我不知道该怎么做。”

“嘿。这只是你和我，Sherlock，好吗？就像以前一样。”

Sherlock盯着地面，好像不想看着John的眼睛。他紧抿着嘴唇，又转换成了分析模式，声音冰冷地说道，“Lestrade告诉了你关于假阳具的事。你一开始拒绝接受现实，因为那不符合你对我的预期判断。但逐渐，你的大脑接受了它。你变得好奇。想到我会喜欢、渴望……那样……被 _操_ ，让你感到古怪地性奋。就像火车失事一样朝着那幻想直冲而去。整件事让你无法摆脱，像某种强迫症一样。你必须亲身试探一番。好了！你现在满足了你的好奇心。这股冲动该消失了。厌恶感会进驻其中，我推测，即使不是明早，也不会晚于这周末。你要明白，我不会期待这种事情再次发生的，这也许会减轻你的性身份认同障碍。”

Sherlock猛地扭过头去，不看John的眼睛。他从大衣口袋中拿出了手套。

“不，”John明确地说道，摇了摇头。“不是这样的。”

“没关系。我明白自己做了什么。我想是我招惹你的，所以你没必要沉溺于无谓的罪恶感中。”Sherlock的声音冷淡得像冰。

“老天，你真是个十足的傻瓜！你的分析缺了重要的事情，知道吗？”

“什么？”Sherlock抬头看着他，皱起了眉。

“我爱上你了，你这傻瓜，”John抱起双臂，平静地说道，“在Lestrade告诉我关于假阳具那事之前很久我就已经爱上你了。只是……我没想过我们还有……这样……的可能。”

“真的？”Sherlock听起来真的迷惑了。他仔细探查着John的面容好一阵，思索着，分析着，毫无疑问是在测量John眼角的皱纹弯了多少度，他的毛细血管扩张了多少之类的事情。John耐心地由着他折腾，温和地微笑起来。直到最后，Sherlock的表情逐渐放松，变得半是震惊，半是……希望。

“老天啊。我怎么会错过这个？”

John吃吃笑了起来。他向前迈了一步，重新把侦探拉回了他的怀抱。“这个嘛，只是在告诉你，Sherlock Holmes。总是会有些什么错处的。”他拉着Sherlock让他低下头，沉入一个亲吻之中。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的几个主页和联系方式。  
> Goodreads author profile: http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/7020231.Eli_Easton  
> Website: http://elieaston.com/  
> Twitter: @EliEaston  
> Email: eli@elieaston.com


End file.
